testofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lista wszystkich filmów Testovirona
Lista wszystkich filmów Testovirona w kolejności chronologicznej, wraz ze znanymi datami uploadu. Wszystkie nazwy to oryginalne tytuły. Testoviron często zmieniał nazwy swoich filmów, dopisek "alternatywna nazwa" oznacza inną nazwę nadaną przez Testo, pod którą można było zobaczyć dany film. Na dole znaleźć można listę zaginionych filmów.__TOC__ Lista Kononowicz w Raju (9 wrz 2007) ''[''potrzebne źródło] konowicz w raju 2 czesc trzecia ostatnia Zabierz mnie do siebie (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) Seminarium (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) faust 100_3799 100_3834 polowa Omega (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) (19 lip 2008) jeszcze raz (19 lip 2008) omega 3 (19 lip 2008) 100_3838 (6 sty 2009) 100_3839 (6 sty 2009) Slowo na Niedziele (sermon) (31 sty 2009) Doda 100_3872 laskis pelna (23 lut 2009) 100_3901 rocznica (26 lut 2009) yfyfy (przed 17 kwi 2009) allelujahhhhhhhhhhhh (przed 17 kwi 2009) You Tjube niech mi obciagnie Chuja (17 kwi 2009) Jezus (kwi 2009) Bogactwo (kwi 2009) Bogactwo 2 (kwi 2009) doda w szikago (21 kwi 2009) gombrowicz (kwi 2009) pierdole (kwi 2009) psony (29 kwi 2009) pkasa 1 (29 kwi 2009) nie chujowe HQ ale szatanskie HD!!!!! (29 kwi 2009) mhgvjb HDRXR200V HD Camcorder-1 (30 kwi 2009) I crave Agnes (30 kwi 2009) rolex noca (30 kwi 2009) chuj (30 kwi 2009) Reaktywacja ...Chuj w dupe kablom...... Arka Gdynia na zawsze!!!! (1 maj 2009) Agniecha czeka na chuja (1 maj 2009) Polska Grypa he...he...he... !!!!!! (1 maj 2009) Sukces! Aga mnie czuje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (1 maj 2009) Uwagi do Polskich kuref (1 maj 2009) Aga moja suka i panizda!!!! (1 maj 2009) Mozart Atheism Jezus Chuj Kawa Kantaty (1 maj 2009) 5% (maj 2009) HDR-X500V berek Jezus Chuj (maj 2009) jazdaHDR-XR500V (maj 2009) mjenso HDR-XR500V (maj 2009) KodakLeicaSonyKaraluch Gowno=Polak (maj 2009) Unit 1 Lesson 1 (''maj 2009)'' Unit 1 Lesson 2 (''maj 2009)'' Unit 1 Lesson 3 (maj 2009) Unit 1 Lesson 4 (maj 2009) Szatan (maj 2009) Nagly Atak Spawacza (maj 2009) ksienrzyc (maj 2009) Pam Buk (maj 2009) kobiety kurwy (maj 2009) NAS (Fazi) Noc - Olewanie Znakow Stop'u (maj 2009) Chwalmy chuja (maj 2009) Rolex slow motion 1.12 sekundy.......... (5 maj 2009) Najlepszy kawal (maj 2009) Kurwy (7 maj 2009) obiad (7 maj 2009) Kurwy 2 (7 maj 2009) Polskie psy (maj 2009) pijemy 1 (maj 2009) pijemy 2 (maj 2009) pijemy 3 (maj 2009) pijemy 4 (maj 2009) pijemy 6 (maj 2009) pijemy chuja (maj 2009) Kmra (9 maj 2009) impa 1 (maj 2009) impa 3 (maj 2009) imppa 2 (maj 2009) ranek (maj 2009) Polskie Kurwy Koksy (maj 2009) Oto Slowo Panskie (Thou Shalt Not Wipe Your Cornhole) (maj 2009) The Shroud of Turin (maj 2009) smlot (maj 2009) Pozdro dla Agniechy kurwy jebanej (maj 2009) Kopyto Jezus Chuj (maj 2009) Polacy, kompendium wiedzy o. Vademecum podroznika. (maj 2009) 20090512122623 (12 maj 2009) Aga Nastroj Swiece (maj 2009) Agnieszka (maj 2009) Agnieszka 2 (maj 2009) Polak= Zlodziej (maj 2009) Piesn dla Agniechy (maj 2009) Jasiu (Yellow Scarf......i.e Leaving Las Vegas Polish Style by The MAN Janusz Gajos) (maj 2009) 20090524081040 (24 maj 2009) debile z polski (maj 2009) karolak (maj 2009) Jebanko w Lesie (w Polsce) (maj 2009) Polska potega show business (28 maj 2009) The Body of Christ (...retch!!!!) (maj 2009) Milosc (31 maj 2009) Zdrada (31 maj 2009) Testovironator flight from Brasil bound for France how it all happened (2 cze 2009) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''ofiary losu latajace scierwa) kiedy powiem sobie dosc ''(cze 2009) odprawa celna (3 cze 2009) Szczesc Boze. (4 cze 2009) Szczesc Boze 2. (4 cze 2009) Modlitwa gluchoniemych. (5 cze 2009) Dwie sciechy (5 cze 2009) Patryk vs Testoviron i.e. jeden zero dla Szatana (6 cze 2009) 20090607183000 (7 cze 2009) polish babysitter (8 cze 2009) Oko (9 cze 2009) Opole 666. (9 cze 2009) Promo Shalom Profanacja Zdychajaca Patrycja!!!!!!!!! (10 cze 2009) To jusz koniec, sciga mnie prokurator!!!!!!!! Shalom!!!!!! (10 cze 2009) studia w polsce=gowno (10 cze 2009) zirh dla bogaczy, mydelko Fa dla brudasow z Europy (11 cze 2009) Jebac Polaczkow Israel and USA Panami!!!!!!!!!!!! promo!!!!!! (11 cze 2009) Van Gogh (12 cze 2009) zarlo (12 cze 2009) defloracja (12 cze 2009) Nashville population USA!!!! (13 cze 2009) Duma kurwa narodowa Sranie (13 cze 2009) 20090613115828 (13 cze 2009) ojcze nasz matko boska odbyt zwieracz (13 cze 2009) AuPair ruchanie wakacje!!!!!! (14 cze 2009) Od tylca polke za $5 (15 cze 2009) Slucham tylko mamy i radia ZET (16 cze 2009) Quid Pro Quo (16 cze 2009) Radio ZET i juz.... (16 cze 2009) Seryl Zapaliczka Autoerotoasphyxiation went awry!!!!!!!! kung fu!!!! (17 cze 2009) Au nie dla psow (18 cze 2009) bo my polacy, wiecie, jebiemy "komerche"......wypierdalajcie polaczki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (19 cze 2009) clinical trial 1 ( five exhales results mediocre) (19 cze 2009) clinical trial 2 ( ten exhales results decent) (19 cze 2009) clinical trial 3 ( 10 exhales results panie boze mozesz mi wyjebac morda mojego chuja!!!!!!!!) (19 cze 2009) patrycja to juz scierwo i jebie jak chuj (19 cze 2009) SFD domowe przedszkole kurwy jebane!!!!!!! (time capsule kurwy....objawione circa 2001) (20 cze 2009) Polak Recznik Duma Narodu. (22 cze 2009) billy 1 (22 cze 2009) billy 2 (22 cze 2009) billy 3 (22 cze 2009) billy 4 (22 cze 2009) polacy sraja na polu (23 cze 2009) adonis nie dla psa (23 cze 2009) bida (23 cze 2009) polskie food tylko dla dogs (23 cze 2009) Polska (23 cze 2009) Rustler (23 cze 2009) (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) 20090711065152 (11 lip 2009) 20090711065441 (11 lip 2009) 20090716081118 (16 lip 2009) (alternatywna nazwa: Nie dla zera butelka perriera) 20090722014824 (22 lip 2009) (alternatywna nazwa: ''Instytut Lorenca) 20090727061123 ''(27 lip 2009) (alternatywna nazwa: ''Ciało za 1 milion dolarów) Gwiazdy Szatana..... ''(28 lip 2009) 20090729193843 (29 lip 2009) 20090804220953 (4 sie 2009) 20090804221059 (4 sie 2009) 20090804221207 (4 sie 2009) 20090811170255 (11 sie 2009) 20090811202349 (11 sie 2009) 20090816063828 (16 sie 2009) 20090816065954 (16 sie 2009) 20090818091951 (18 sie 2009) 20090819233103 (19 sie 2009) 20090819233314 (19 sie 2009) 20090825194240 (25 sie 2009) 20090826191321 (26 sie 2009) 20090826191552 (26 sie 2009) 20090828065543 (28 sie 2009) 20090830070316 (30 sie 2009) 20090830070741 (30 sie 2009) 20090831095740 (31 sie 2009) 20090901024613 (1 wrz 2009) 20090908075850 (8 wrz 2009) 20090912072023 (12 wrz 2009) 20091009071150 (9 paź 2009) 20091009072417 (9 paź 2009) 20091009072510 (9 paź 2009) 20091009200054 (9 paź 2009) 20091009203058 (9 paź 2009) 20091009203509 (9 paź 2009) 20091009203813 (9 paź 2009) 20091010070050 (10 paź 2009) Pomidore (10 paź 2009) (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) Wujek Halemba Kosciuszko. (10 paź 2009) Ou hajnz ap (paź 2009) (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) tluszcz jadalny w postaci zestalonej (paź 2009) (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) 20091012143151 (12 paź 2009) 20091012154855 (12 paź 2009) 20091012164055 (12 paź 2009) 20091012175717 (12 paź 2009) Testoviron.ogg (13 paź 2009) eyeBeamRecording_091013_155511 (13 paź 2009) Manifesto From Testo (polskie kurwy jebane failed to deliver...) (14 paź 2009) have a good one!!!! (14 paź 2009) (alternatywna nazwa: ''have a good one ewelina kurwo jebana!!!!) Duty Call. ''(14 paź 2009) Wstac!!!!!! (14 paź 2009) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''Wstac..polskie kurwy jebane!!!!!!) 20091017230630.wmv ''(17 paź 2009) 20091218192607.wmv (18 gru 2009) gola kurwy!!!!!!11 (alternatywna nazwa: ''000_0719.MOV) ewelina 1 ''(gru 2009) Hymn panstfofy (gru 2009) ewelina 2 (gru 2009) Testo@Work -Polish Whores or Winter Assault...Holiday Mix 2009- (gru 2009) Ancestry (gru 2009) Psy (gru 2009) Avatar 1:15 polskie napisy (gru 2009) Avatar 2:15 polskie napisy (gru 2009) Szatanmas 2009 a (gru 2009) szatanmas 2009 b (gru 2009) szatanmas 2009 c (gru 2009) Jersey Shore Jersey Shore 2 Jersey Shore 3 kononowicz w raju!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2010 redux (11 sty 2010) ewelina 3 (19 sty 2010) ShowTime (19 sty 2010) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: twilight new moon) Princess Candle in the storm (19 sty 2010) Twilight new gofr...kup mi gofr. (19 sty 2010) AVATAR NEW Moon (rozpylacz). (19 sty 2010) Atonement. (20 sty 2010) Chuja Kurwo niebieska!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. (20 sty 2010) Rachel's Produce!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (20 sty 2010) blendzior1 (21 sty 2010) chlopcy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (21 sty 2010) Ewelina 3 Encore! (21 sty 2010) Ale jak to-...London- (22 sty 2010) 20100122214541.m2ts (22 sty 2010) 20100123063901 (23 sty 2010) Principia Mathematica. (30 sty 2010) lunch time 1 (30 sty 2010) NO HAVE MONEY (30 sty 2010) Lunch (przed 13 mar 2010) Napierdalator bis pan samochodzik Zyd placi. Polak zzera gowno. (7 lut 2010) Kononowicz 1. (lol'd polskie scierwa.) (7 lut 2010) Polak katolik wali konia. ( lol'd polskie kurwy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.) (7 lut 2010) blendzior shot himself in jersey.wmv (8 lut 2010) przejdziem wisle przejdziem warte.wmv (lut 2010) obiaaaaaaaat.wmv (alternatywna nazwa: ''Obiad 2) ''(lut 2010) polak magister.wmv (lut 2010) polski shabowy.wmv (9 lut 2010) american dream.wmv (10 lut 2010) Hurri678.wmv (12 lut 2010) a w polsce dalej zima.wmv 100_4058.MOV (19 mar 2010) 100_4059.MOV (19 mar 2010) 100_4061.MOV (19 mar 2010) Podwodniak PJES (13 kwi 2010) begottenesque...pytanie bonusowe (13 kwi 2010) Gdynia 2010 (chyba sie powiesze). (przed 30 kwi 2010) Casimir The Great. (przed 3 maj 2010) Gotuj s Testo 1. (przed 30 kwi 2010) Gotuj s Testo 2. (przed 30 kwi 2010) Testo raz 3. (przed 30 kwi 2010) Testo 4. (przed 30 kwi 2010) Tsto 5. (przed 30 kwi 2010) Gotuj s Testo 3. (przed 30 kwi 2010) Gotuj s Testo 4. (przed 30 kwi 2010) What country did I mention? (9 maj 2010) Blendzior's mom is calling us... (9 maj 2010) Genius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (9 maj 2010) The Great Empire will prevail. (9 maj 2010) Osralicie dupy....smiecie pierdolone. (17 maj 2010) voltaire...a treaty about tolerance (18 maj 2010) lucifermas polacy w Maju zaczna NIemcom wylizywac sraki. Jebac polske...raus!!!!!!!!111 (18 maj 2010) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''MLKV, czy tfoi rodzice nadal sa jebanymi polskimi kurwami?) another 24 hours in paradise...po waszemu SERONIL ''(18 maj 2010) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''MLKV, tfoji chuje rodzice zdechna i beda kiedys trupami) Got his own ass handed to him. ''(22 maj 2010) Leszcz nad leszcze part 1. (22 maj 2010) Leszczu nad leszcze (prawie jak Czaks z Vichan'a...prawie jak kurwy z INSOMNII) chapter 2 (22 maj 2010) My foot!!!!!!!1...cry for me ARGENTINA. Testo=Fedor Emelianenko..rozjebalem juz INSOMNIE i Vichana. (22 maj 2010) Rematch: coming soon on HBO (22 maj 2010) (alternatywna nazwa: ''100_4055.MOV) Blendzior, ta k ''(22 maj 2010) Friends forever Milosc. Polskie kurwy: natchodze!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (alternatywna nazwa: ''HDR-XR500V_15075) Algida Algida 2 Fura: AUDI (niebieskie) Sopot 2010 Overdoin' it.... ''(3 lip 2010) MLKV doradza w sprawach prawnych...a to kurwa jebana. (5 lip 2010) (alternatywna nazwa: ''Alejandrotesto 1) MLKV to kurwa i ZLODZIEJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''(5 lip 2010) (alternatywna nazwa: ''Alejandrotesto 2) MLKV ty jebana polska kurwo!!!!!!!!!!1111 ''(5 lip 2010) (alternatywna nazwa: ''Alejandrotesto 3) Veneer (ergo not a word about me...It's forbidden) ''(17 lip 2010) (alternatywna nazwa: KOMOROSKI...ty KURWO JEBANA!!!!!!111) Summer time lover in mourning...KOMOROSKI ciagnie chuja (17 lip 2010) Nawet lol'dlem..... (8 sie 2010) Thou shalt not fuck veggies. (8 sie 2010) I still don't dig it... (8 sie 2010) Patricia's Final Act (sie 2010) Napierdole wam kurwy i zapierdole was................. (19 sie 2010) French cinema preview II (27 sie 2010 20:58) Empik, Gdansk. French cinema preview I. (27 sie 2010 21:21) www.swiatluksusu.com.pl zegarki rolex tu macie (4 wrz 2010) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''MLKV, zanim zdechniesz to na ciebie sie spuszcze.) Rollie Milgauss: the ultimate review's part 1 (not for polacks, though). ''(4 wrz 2010) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''MLKV, ty pierdolony polski smieciu. Jebac kurwe POLSKE...POlska kurwa) MLKV to pierdolony dziecioruch i nie dostal sie na aplikacje. ''(4 wrz 2010) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''Polai kurwy jebane.) A to pierdolone zlodziejskie nasienie. Polaczki jebia gownem i rzygami...bo dup kurwy nie myja. ''(4 wrz 2010) Polaczki sa biednymi kurwami i mi zazdraszczom..He...He...He..Polska smierdzi gownem. (4 wrz 2010) MLKV to dzieciojeb i pedofil pierdolony. (17 wrz 2010) MLKV to takze jebany zlodziej i kurwa (jebany DZIECIORUCH!!!!). (17 wrz 2010) Konkwista. (19 wrz 2010) Mlkv tfoja mama obcionga psom kutasy, ty...PSIE! tel. 519722318 (20 wrz 2010) dzieci MLKV to jebane polskie ciagodruty.... (20 wrz 2010) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''Matka MLKV to jebany pedal. H1m Sog leci...) jebac komorwskiego!!!!!!!!11111 Ta kurwe jebana. ''(3 mar 2011) Mala Patrycja: an update. (6 mar 2011) 20110718021445.m2ts (18 lip 2011) k2.m2ts (18 lip 2011) k3.m2ts (18 lip 2011) k5.m2ts (18 lip 2011) Polaczki Fa (18 lip 2011) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''k6.m2ts) k7.m2ts ''(18 lip 2011) k8.m2ts (18 lip 2011) zabije was moimi productions produkcjami) wy jebane polskie kurwy!1 (5 sie 2011) dzieci blendziora (7 sie 2011) MLKV to kurwa i ZLODZIEJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 polskie psy powinny zdechnac jak psy!!!!!!!!! (przed 21 sty 2012) zabic polskie psy!!! zajebac je...... ten gruby kurdupel i chuj jebany jak spadal samolotem to sie zesral... (przed 21 sty 2012) do gazu kurwy!!!!!!!1 (przed 21 sty 2012) MLKV to zlodziej...a to kurwa jebana. (przed 21 sty 2012) polska= GOWNO!!!!!! 519722318 (przed 21 sty 2012) (alternatywna nazwa: ''polskie wszy.) (''alternatywna nazwa: ''polska= kupas) (''alternatywna nazwa: ''k4.m2ts) ty kurwo...wypatrosze cie jak weza!!!!! 519722318 nasram na twoje dzieci!!! ''(przed 4 lut 2012) (alternatywna nazwa: ''ty kurwo...wypatrosze cie ja weza!!!!!1111111) (''alternatywna nazwa: ''Bedzie tak 519722318) Katyn, pamietamy ''(15 wrz 2012) blendzior (15 wrz 2012) geniusz (15 wrz 2012) A co myslisz o polskich chujach (15 wrz 2012) Testslow (5 gru 2012) Sounds from Saturday evening (9 gru 2012) Sounds from Saturday night (9 gru 2012) Sounds from Sunday morning (10 gru 2012) Sounds from Saturday morning (5 sty 2013) Sounds from Friday morning (18 sty 2013) Sounds from Friday morning 2 (18 sty 2013) Kopyta Zyda w Ameryce. (2 lut 2013) Bo to pol@ka wlasnie. (8 lut 2013) Polski prokurator chuj. (8 lut 2013) 519722318 (8 lut 2013) Zamora komora. (10 lut 2013) Juz tylko Gif. (10 lut 2013) Kapcza1. (10 lut 2013) Pedokapcza2. (10 lut 2013) On wyzywa polski narod. (10 lut 2013) Nawet ¦'-( NAD tfym losem. (10 lut 2013) Lady bug. Ladybug. (10 lut 2013) Seby i raki. (10 lut 2013) Kazdy lgnie do pana. (10 lut 2013) Jebac dziadow name nielegalu. (11 lut 2013) Won kurwy. (12 lut 2013) Plexus 10, kurwy! (12 lut 2013) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''Nexus 10, Polska.) He a, kurwy, kfejk mjazga. ''(12 lut 2013) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''Polska recenzja Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 7.0.) Tyle wygrac! ''(12 lut 2013) Kurwa! (12 lut 2013) Level 1: Kapcza, Rojo. (12 lut 2013) Level 2: Rojo Assault. (13 lut 2013) nexus 10 polska recenzja 1. (14 lut 2013) nexus 10 polska recenzja 2. (14 lut 2013) nexus 10 polska recenzja 3. (14 lut 2013) nexus 10 polska recenzja 4. (14 lut 2013) entymologia 1. (14 lut 2013) bebechy dla Agniechy....i.Komora. (14 lut 2013) Brzucho 1. (14 lut 2013) Brzucho 2. (14 lut 2013) Brzuco 3. (14 lut 2013) Brzucho 4. (14 lut 2013) Brzucho final. (14 lut 2013) Pan klapek. (14 lut 2013) Jestem ponad to. (15 lut 2013) Debile intro. (15 lut 2013) Debile 1. (15 lut 2013) Debile 2. (15 lut 2013) Debile 4. (15 lut 2013) Powracam na pelnej mocy, skurwysyny! (15 lut 2013) Napierdalam ze spawaczami! (15 lut 2013) Koks. (16 lut 2013) By proxy. (16 lut 2013) Charyzma. (16 lut 2013) Cygan Pan. Cyganie rzadza. (16 lut 2013) Polski rap. (16 lut 2013) Najnowszy bit. (16 lut 2013) Czesc, z tej strony spierolinka. (16 lut 2013) Opole, kurwy. (16 lut 2013) Senk ju. (16 lut 2013) Policja1. (16 lut 2013) Policja2. (16 lut 2013) Policja3. (16 lut 2013) Policja4. (16 lut 2013) Donald. (17 lut 2013) Katastrofa. (17 lut 2013) Oswiadczenie DLA prasy. (17 lut 2013) Lajky dzi siks. (18 lut 2013) USA vs polska. (18 lut 2013) USA vs europe. (18 lut 2013) USA vs swiat. (18 lut 2013) Ubij jewo. goryle we mgle. (18 lut 2013) вонючий карлик (19 lut 2013) USA!USA!USA! (19 lut 2013) USAUSAUSA (19 lut 2013) Imperium. (19 lut 2013) Bliss. (19 lut 2013) Troll tutorial. (19 lut 2013) UncleSam. (19 lut 2013) NOK (19 lut 2013) Genjusz squad. (19 lut 2013) Wiza. (20 lut 2013) Zyd w Ameryce. (20 lut 2013) Nexus 10 polska. (20 lut 2013) Pany. (21 lut 2013) ponglish Jeopardy. (21 lut 2013) Kto ma, ten ma. (lut 2013) Emporio. (lut 2013) imadinejszyn (lut 2013) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''104_3698.mp4) Dolar ''(lut 2013) (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) zemsta (23 lut 2013) (alternatywna nazwa: ''100_4161.mov) testo1.wma ''(lut 2013) noposkie skurwysyny. (23 lut 2013) (alternatywna nazwa: ''100_4162.mov) Bogudupodajka maryja. ''(26 lut 2013) (alternatywna nazwa: ''100_4187.mov) O wy kurwy w mode jebane! ''(27 lut 2013) (alternatywna nazwa: ''Prokuratura i Chuj.) (''alternatywna nazwa: ''100_41881.swf) Do polakow chorych na raka. ''(27 lut 2013) lukasz, lukasz, czego szukasz? (28 lut 2013) Nie boje sie kary! (2 mar 2013) klikac kurwy (2 mar 2013) ''(''alternatywna nazwa: ''Pizda) cała prawda a. ''(3 mar 2013) jesteście (3 mar 2013) prokurator (3 mar 2013) n to the nth power. (3 mar 2013) nie pierdol głupot (3 mar 2013) moje prawdziwe imię turoszów (3 mar 2013) jak relaks to relaks pierdolone śmiecie . (3 mar 2013) ja naprawde debile chcę pomóc . (3 mar 2013) naprawdę warte jest tej ceny żabka rabka (4 mar 2013) żeby było lepiej . żeby kurwa było najlepiej . (4 mar 2013) sukces testa wyjaśniony . (4 mar 2013) pierdolnięci . (5 mar 2013) na całej piździe (5 mar 2013) Debile nie lubią raka. (7 mar 2013) polscy debile. - polscy artyści (7 mar 2013) (alternatywna nazwa: ''polscy debile. 1) polscy debile. - intelektualny rzyg ''(7 mar 2013) (alternatywna nazwa: ''polscy debile. 2) polscy debile. - tak powinno brzmiec pytanie ''(7 mar 2013) (alternatywna nazwa: ''polscy debile. 3) higgs ''(7 mar 2013) + (7 mar 2013) prawdziwy facet! (9 mar 2013) bądź narodowcem! bądź narodowcem! (9 mar 2013) MSZ (11 mar 2013) głupie polskie kiepy. (12 mar 2013) o ja pierdolę! (29 kwi 2013) śpita czy walita? (29 kwi 2013) ROLF!!! (7 maj 2013) pękalski. (7 maj 2013) limpopo czternasty! (9 maj 2013) Mokobé. (10 maj 2013) Polaczki's shopping sprees. (14 maj 2013) Carnage! (17 maj 2013) Do gazu z wami kurwy! (29 maj 2013) Copy of Sztum. (29 maj 2013) Reakcja na widok chujolandii. (29 maj 2013) Jebiecie! (4 cze 2013) Ringtone. (6 cze 2013) Ringtone.. (7 cze 2013) Orzełłł. (7 cze 2013) sztum (10 cze 2013) Farewell, miss Iza. (10 cze 2013) kara. (10 sie 2013) Polskie szmaty. (11 sie 2013) Unpudełecznik. (11 sie 2013) Pagip. (11 sie 2013) Nie boje się sądu. (14 sie 2013) Polish pride. (15 sie 2013) Szfajne,. (15 sie 2013) O Kim mowa? (16 sie 2013) Kopykasta. (17 sie 2013) In the shadows. (18 sie 2013) Polacy chuje. (20 sie 2013) Nie ma na mnie mocnego. (24 sie 2013) Amon (24 sie 2013) Idę po was. (24 sie 2013) The trial. (25 sie 2013) Legia, Legia kurwa. (26 sie 2013) Polska. (26 sie 2013) Posty na blogach Spis wszystkich postów, które Testoviron umieścił na jego trzech blogach. Do części postów dołączone były filmy, znajdujące się na liście powyżej. To właśnie tytułom tych postów zawdzięczają swoje nazwy. O wy pierdolone polackie skurwysyny. (23 lut 2013) A jednak. Jebane polskie pedalki rozbolala dupa na tyle ze podpierdolili moje dziela do administracji YouTube. (23 lut 2013) Zapierdole tych scierwa. (23 lut 2013) Noposkie scierwa i skurwysyny. (23 lut 2013) Patrzcie co te jebane kurwy mi napierdolily. (23 lut 2013) Bol polskiej pizdy ciag dalszy.... (23 lut 2013) Polaczkowi fani = The ultimate oxymoron. (24 lut 2013) CZARNUCHY. (25 lut 2013) Dla polnisze szfajne ONLY! (25 lut 2013) CHUJE. (25 lut 2013) Polaczkowy pierdolec jest polaczkowy. (25 lut 2013) Kolejny kurwa wynalazek... (25 lut 2013) PROUD DISHWASHER. (25 lut 2013) Anty-Zaklad Paskala. (26 lut 2013) Prokuratura i Chuj. (27 lut 2013) No nie ma na mnie kary!!!!!!!!!1 (27 lut 2013) EL KA (27 lut 2013) Jebac tego bloga. (28 lut 2013) O wy kurwy w mode jebane! (28 lut 2013) Do polakow chorych na raka. (28 lut 2013) lukasz, lukasz, czego szukasz? (28 lut 2013) I wish... (28 lut 2013) Sprawa wiz do USA. (28 lut 2013) $ (28 lut 2013) Testotainment! Jebac biedakow! (1 mar 2013) Yankesy maja leb do gorzaly. (1 mar 2013) The ultimate pimp mobile. (1 mar 2013) Celebrity Central. (1 mar 2013) KRZYZACY (1 mar 2013) Poker Face. (1 mar 2013) John Wayne Gacy. (1 mar 2013) DJ Larchol. polaczkolandia vs USA. (1 mar 2013) Nie boje sie kary! (2 mar 2013) SPOX. (2 mar 2013) Racjonalista. (2 mar 2013) Tesknota. (2 mar 2013) Narkotyki. (2 mar 2013) Mam klase, olewam prostakow. (2 mar 2013) polscy katolicy. (2 mar 2013) katolicy to debile. (2 mar 2013) polaczki (2 mar 2013) jesteście kurwami jesteście tchórzem . (2 mar 2013) zamiast lizać dupę klikajcie skurwysyny . (2 mar 2013) polacy to tchórze (2 mar 2013) wielka premiera!11111 (3 mar 2013) klikac kurwy (2 mar 2013) cała prawda a. (3 mar 2013) jesteście (3 mar 2013) prokurator (3 mar 2013) n to the n power. (3 mar 2013) nie pierdol głupot (3 mar 2013) moje prawdziwe imię turoszów (3 mar 2013) jak relaks to relaks pierdolone śmiecie . (3 mar 2013) ja naprawde debile chcę pomóc . (3 mar 2013) naprawdę warte jest tej ceny żabka rabka (4 mar 2013) żeby było lepiej . żeby kurwa było najlepiej . (4 mar 2013) sukces testa wyjaśniony . (4 mar 2013) bo w życiu najważniejsze jest kliku kliku . (5 mar 2013) pierdolnięci . (5 mar 2013) na całej piździe (5 mar 2013) muszę to mieć (5 mar 2013) muszę to mieć 2 (5 mar 2013) muszę to mieć 3 (6 mar 2013) Potrawa z Ameryki!1 (6 mar 2013) Czy stać was na odkrycie prawdy? (6 mar 2013) wiecie czego chcę 4. (7 mar 2013) Wiecie czego chcę 5. (7 mar 2013) Furious over flicks, polish shit-for-brains, vow to nuke Testoviron. (7 mar 2013) Operacja Freedom 2013. (7 mar 2013) Debile nie lubią raka. (7 mar 2013) polscy debile. (7 mar 2013) Wiecie czego chcę 6. (7 mar 2013) Polaczki, debile. (7 mar 2013) higgs (7 mar 2013) + (7 mar 2013) Moja nowa dupa. (8 mar 2013) Niepokalana! (8 mar 2013) polak (8 mar 2013) 7 nowych filmów (8 mar 2013) młodzi mężczyźni są młodzi! (9 mar 2013) prawdziwy facet! (9 mar 2013) bądź narodowcem! bądź narodowcem! (9 mar 2013) jak się chleje w Ameryce. (9 mar 2013) Ja tam mogę poczekać skurwysyny!1 (9 mar 2013) Polaczki 1. (9 mar 2013) Polaczki 2. (9 mar 2013) Jestem kozak! (10 mar 2013) USA vs chujolandia. (11 mar 2013) Polskie świecie sami siebie wrócę. (11 mar 2013) Dlaczego visy? (11 mar 2013) And another one... (11 mar 2013) MSZ (11 mar 2013) Always proud, always strong, always no.1!!! (11 mar 2013) Luxus vs syf... (11 mar 2013) it makes 8 of them! (11 mar 2013) to jusz 9!!! (12 mar 2013) głupie polskie kiepy. (12 mar 2013) Polaczki to chuje i chuja mogą! (13 mar 2013) o ja pierdolę! (29 kwi 2013) szacun. (30 kwi 2013) femka here. co za gif! (1 maj 2013) na zawsze w moim wędzidełku. (2 maj 2013) Szacun...not!!! (3 maj 2013) A ja zawsze rucham bez kondona. (4 maj 2013) państwo prawa, a nie jakaś jebana w mordę polsza... (4 maj 2013) śpita czy walita? (4 maj 2013) ale wczoraj miałem ruchańsko! (4 maj 2013) ROLF!!! (7 maj 2013) pękalski. (7 maj 2013) Cywilizacja vs polskie zwierzęta! (8 maj 2013) limpopo czternasty! (9 maj 2013) ha, ha, ha... (9 maj 2013) Chujowi nic już nie pomoże... (18 maj 2013) Polaczki to ściera! (25 sty 2014) cogito ergo śledź... (25 sty 2014) O wy polskie skurwysyny! (26 sty 2014) A jednak trolling. (27 sty 2014) starociota, nowociota, tak bardzo mocno, to ja nawet nie. (27 sty 2014) moje drogie stuleje. (28 sty 2014) No teraz to już was polaczki napierdolę ostro! (29 sty 2014) Ale jebie w tej waszej chujolandii gównem! (30 sty 2014) Mój pierwszy, oficjalny wywiad! (30 sty 2014) Ta jest, kurwa! (31 sty 2014) Kapcza, moje jebane polaczki! (6 lut 2014) O wy polskie robactwo. (7 lut 2014) +48(79)5508281 (25 lut 2014) Już po was jadę polskie skurwysyny! (26 lut 2014) T jest niewinny! (6 mar 2014) nie żaden Łukasz Z tylko S. (19 cze 2014) chuj was jebał! (19 cze 2014) Jeszcze raz. (20 cze 2014) spadamy! (22 cze 2014) Negritude...i chuj! (23 cze 2014) Sikorski, a srasz? (23 cze 2014) Kto znieważa...podlega karze pozbawienia... (27 cze 2014) O Kim mowa? 2 (28 cze 2014) ale jaka władza? (4 lip 2014) dzisiaj was zajebię! (5 lip 2014) nowe słowa hymnu! (5 lip 2014) tylko Ja mam jaja! (7 lip 2014) boli, co? (12 lip 2014) lepiej od razu bachnijcie się na struny... (13 lip 2014) Italia 90! (14 lip 2014) powracam! (19 lip 2014) Polska flaga+sraka= profit! (25 lip 2014) njiwidja szjeld 2 (2 sie 2014) łoooooo9 kurwwwwwaaaaaaaaaa! (7 sie 2014) pan wąs. (9 sie 2014) https://play.google.com/store/search?q=testoviron (9 sie 2014) memento ścierwo! (9 paź 2014) ['] (9 paź 2014) Dowcip (11 paź 2014) ja vs kurwy--czyt. Polacy... (16 lis 2014) 58 sekunda round 5. (16 lis 2014) chuj w dupę polsce! (16 lis 2014) prokurator 2 (16 lis 2014) Je suis Charlie Hebdo! (9 sty 2015) Je Suis Charlie Hebdo 2 (10 sty 2015) Zaginione filmy Filmy te zawarte są także na liście powyżej. Należy zwrócić uwagę, że wymieniony tu został zaledwie ułamek zaginionych filmów. Co najmniej kilkadziesiąt dzieł, głównie z pierwszego kanału, z lat 2007-2008 przepadło i nie zachowała się o nich żadna informacja. Po poniższych pozostały zaledwie szczątkowe informacje, takie jak nazwa, krótki opis lub kadr filmu. Szanse na to, że ktoś je jeszcze posiada są bliskie zeru, ale ewelina 3, film zreuploadowany po SZEŚCIU latach pokazuje, że nigdy nie można tracić nadziei. konowicz w raju 2 ''- zaczynał się od jego sypialni, później chodził po domu do garażu itd, pokazuje dyplom ukończenia studiów wyższych III RP. "Windows Vista jaka technologia jaaa pierhdolee". Prezentował perfumy Eternity, Fahrenheit i Calvin Obsession. Kadr filmu: https://i.imgur.com/E0m4v1l.jpg czesc trzecia ostatnia - ''bogactwo wersja finalna i on mowil ze to ostatni filmik, pokazywal tam swoje auta, filmował bmw, żółta koszulka Zabierz mnie do siebie (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - ''"Podarłem biblie i ją wyjebałem przez okno", ''"Szatanie! Zabierz mnie do siebie, a Ty Boże jak istniejesz, to niech mi kuhwa serce pęknie!" Seminarium (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - film, na którym mówił, że był w seminarium filmy, które (nie) widać na filmie You Tjube niech mi obciagnie Chuja Omega (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - pierwszy film z Omegą omega 3 - trzeci film z Omegą, widoczny na filmie ''You Tjube niech mi obciagnie Chuja'' yfyfy - widoczny na filmie You Tjube niech mi obciagnie Chuja allelujahhhhhhhhhhhh - widoczny na filmie You Tjube niech mi obciagnie Chuja 20090512122623 - "pseudo ludzkie istoty" Zdrada ''- kadr filmu: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/CKnk6pV4GHg/hqdefault.jpg odprawa celna Szczesc Boze. - ''film, na którym udaje księdza (ojciec Rafał) Szczesc Boze 2. - kadr filmu: ''https://i.ytimg.com/vi/1hKJIXO6vZ4/hqdefault.jpg Rustler ''(oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - "a wy czym sie bawicie tam w Polsce? RHE RHE HEHESOHAKAMI?" filmik, na którym jeździ rustlerem po garażu i niszczy biblię. Kadr filmu: ''http://static.insomnia.pl/sb.asp?w=520&p=2/images2009/20090623214731.jpg 20090711065152 - ''"noże kadżi", mówi o roleksie i podatku stanowym 20090711065441 ''- "Nos w książce kuhwa przez 100 lat a później praca za złotówkę"'' Gwiazdy Szatana..... ''- Testo mówi coś w stylu: "Gwiazdo z północy, czy jesteś ze mną?" I tak wszystkie kierunki świata. Po tym nagle zaczyna drzeć ryja i dźgać obrazek Jezusa nożem, wszystko nagrywane w trybie nocnym'' 20090729193843 - mieszkanie centrum czteromiasta, 'nasze noze kupuja nawet karaluchy' i tekst o ziemniakach 20090811170255 ''- film z rolexem, prawdopodobnie film z lubrykantem, wskazywał na napis Made in USA i pokazywał kciuk w górę. Widoczny tutaj: http://static.insomnia.pl/sb.asp?w=520&p=2/images2009/20091007144622.jpg 20090830070741 - ''widoczny na filmie 20090831095740 20090912072023 ''- film, na którym widać jego przerwę między zębami. Kadr filmu: http://static.insomnia.pl/sb.asp?w=520&p=2/images2009/20091010172124.jpg 20091009071150 ''- film, na którym widać lotnisko pan samochodzik ''- film o chłopaku Eweliny'' Zyd placi. Polak zzera gowno. Kononowicz 1. (lol'd polskie scierwa.) ''- to nie jest reupload filmu Kononowicz w Raju ani kononowicz w raju!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2010 redux'' Polak katolik wali konia. ( lol'd polskie kurwy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.) polak magister.wmv polski shabowy.wmv american dream.wmv Hurri678.wmv ''- film o użytkowniku forum Insomnia o pseudonimie Hurri678, opis filmu - "ide siedziedz zabilem poalka"'' Mala Patrycja: an update. ''- film o długości 0:10, "yyyy patrzcie patrycja kurwa"'' 20110718021445.m2ts ''- film o długości 0:28,'' widoczny na filmie zabije was moimi productions produkcjami) wy jebane polskie kurwy!1 k2.m2ts ''- film o długości 0:21, widoczny na filmie zabije was moimi productions produkcjami) wy jebane polskie kurwy!1'' k3.m2ts ''- film o długości 1:23, "I co polaczki? Chuja mi możecie zrobić, bo jesteście frajerami. Jadę po was jak kurwa... już cztery lata po was jadę"'' k7.m2ts ''- film o długości 0:45, widoczny na filmie zabije was moimi productions produkcjami) wy jebane polskie kurwy!1'' entymologia 1. ''- film o długości 1:23'' Dolar (oryginalna nazwa nieznana) - nagrywał dolara poprzez ciągłe przybliżanie i oddalanie, a w tle leciała jakaś łupanka. Kadr filmu: https://www.wykop.pl/cdn/c3201142/comment_6F8YcPrE4mjrC2uim78NDynkQuxKvgCm.jpg Szfajne,. ''- Kadr filmu: http://i.imgur.com/xsHktDW.png'' O Kim mowa? ''- film o Kasi Tusk'' Kopykasta. In the shadows. i wiele innych. Źródła https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrVJrW-g4zIpQ8JBZCsS6RA/feed https://norivotset.weebly.com/ http://metalklo.blogspot.com/ http://norivotset.blogspot.com/ https://plus.google.com/110531384283433106053 http://www.insomnia.pl/biedaki_k%C3%B3Hva..._MAMY_ADRES_BIEDAKA_str._193!!!-t613837.html http://www.insomnia.pl/BIEDAKI_KUHWA_CEBULAKI_CZOŚNIAKI_VOL.2-t623066.html http://www.insomnia.pl/Testoviron-t643655.html http://slizg.eu/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=22562 i mnóstwo pomniejszych